In order to prevent traffic violations, certain deluxe vehicles have conventional systems that enable a driver to select a maximum speed and the vehicle will warn by an audio signal that the vehicle has exceeded the maximum speed. Also, a warn symbol may illuminate on vehicle's display cluster. For example, the user can select a maximum speed of 70 miles per hour and when the speed of the vehicle exceeds 70 miles per hour, the vehicle will issue an audible warning to warn the driver to reduce speed. This system is useful, but does not take into consideration the changing of posted speed limits. Thus, each time a posted speed limit changes, the user must enter a new maximum speed so as to receive an audible warning once the maximum speed is exceeded. Furthermore, entering the maximum speed may cause driver distraction and there are times when the driver does not know what maximum speed to enter, since the road sign indicating the posted speed limit may me missing.
There is a need in low-cost vehicles for a system that obtains the posted speed limit based on the location of the vehicle and visually warns a driver that the vehicle is exceeding the posted speed limit.